Deal with the Devil
by Chandinee Richards
Summary: A/U: Ciel's fiancée from America comes to live with him. If only they knew about the demon she's contracted to. Contains: Sebastianxoc Cielxoc
1. Chapter 1: Arrival in London

Chapter 1:

Arrivals in London

**Hi. This is my first Kuroshituji fan fiction. Please review. **

**NOTE: I'm not doing CielXLizzy because I don't like incest. Sorry, if you're a fan of that, you're in the wrong Story. And I'll have the links up soon for Leiah and Amelia.**

**Rating: M for future Lemons**

**Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners. **

**Have a nice day :D **

Leiah: 

I walked up to my mistress, cautious of her attitude this morning.

"My lady?" She turned to face me, her blue eyes upset.

"What is it Leiah?" She asked, annoyance hinting in her voice.

"We are near England my lady. The captain says that we should be docking within the next five minutes" I announced. She nodded.

"Aren't you happy. You get to see your fiancée for the first time in two years." I smiled. She just huffed.

"I'm not happy about this. Going to live with the Phantomhives. It's a disgrace."

"I'm sure it won't be so bad." I fetched her clock from the closet.

"Yes it will be. You don't know Ciel Phantomhive." I put the clock around her shoulders.

"You are correct my lady." I said, letting the conversation drop. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with my mistress.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter."

One of the dock-hands entered the room. He cast me a look of fear before saying, "Miss Auburn, we've docked."

My mistress nodded, and he left. "What did you do Leiah?" she asked.

"Nothing my lady. Just what you told me to do."

"I told you to feed, and leave no evidence."

I gave her a small smile. "I didn't leave any evidence. I ate after he was asleep." I replied as we left the room. On deck the air was cool.

"I despise this." my lady mumbled.

"I know, but it's for a year. Than we can continue on our search." I replied as we walked down the ramp.

"Amelia!" someone shouted. My lady looked at a boy, only about 12, with an eye patch.

"Ciel." She ran down to meet him. Upon reaching him, she gave him a hug. I smirked. Yep, she really despised this.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who this is?" Ciel asked, gesturing to me.

"Pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Leiah Archer, handmaiden to my lady Amelia Auburn." I said with a curtsey. Best to act my best.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian." I looked to the man standing next to him. How could I have missed him?

"A pleasure." I said.

"Oh, Ciel, what a handsome butler you've acquired." My mistress said. Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, load Amelia's bags onto the carriage." Ciel instructed.

"Yes, my lord." the butler placed a hand over his chest as he gave a small bow.

"Allow me to help." I said, rushing to help.

"I don't need any help." Sebastian replied. I shrugged as I passed him a bag.

"I think I'll help anyway." I said, watching as he threw the bag onto the top.

"If you want to help, than just stand there." he said, sounding annoyed. I smirked before climbing onto the seat on the outside of the carriage.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sitting. I don't feel like standing." I said, positing myself so I could see my mistress.

"There we go." He pulled the ropes so that the bags wouldn't fall.

"Shall we go master." The sentence sounded more like a statement than a question.

Sebastian held the carriage door open, and the two lovebirds entered.

I huffed. "Yep, she really despises this." I mumbled as Sebastian took a seat next to me.

"Despises what?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just something my mistress said." I replied with a yawn.

_Sebastian_:

I shot a look over at the young women sitting next to me as she yawned.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I did, but not a lot. Forgive me." I put a hand on her chest.

"Don't mock me girl." I told her.

"Me, mock you? I would never." She said, an evil smile working its way onto her face.

"Really? It seems to me that you are."

"No. Not yet. I haven't been around you enough yet." She said, closing her eyes. A few moments later, the sound of her breathing told me she was asleep. Was this really the lady master was so worried about?

_Flashback:_

_ "You called my lord?" I asked. The young master looked up from his papers. _

_ "Sebastian, I want you to prepare two rooms." he said. _

_ "May I ask why?" _

_ "We have guests coming. My fiancée and her handmaiden are staying a year." He said. _

_ "Yes, my lord." I gave a slight bow. _

_ "And one other thing."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "The maid's name is Leiah Archer. I want you to find out more information on her."_

_ "Yes my Lord."_

_Flashback ends_

Leiah:

When I reopened my eyes, we were out of London. In fact, I couldn't even see London anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes out of London." Sebastian answered. I jumped out of my seat, than cast him a glare. He smirked.

"No, I remembered you were there, I just, uh, um…" I let the sentence drop.

"Well, now that you're awake, let's talk." I looked at him in surprise.

"Talk, about what? What could we have to talk about?" I told him.

"Well, tell me about yourself. How long have you been working for Amelia?"

"Hey! That the young mistress or Lady Amelia to you!" I yelled.

"Sorry. So, are you going to answer?" I cast him a glare.

"I've been serving her for about two years now. Right after she reappeared, I was hired by her aunt to take care of her." Shit, I shouldn't have said that.

"Reappeared? Where did she disappear to?" He questioned.

"I'm unsure. I was hired after she reappeared."

"Than how do you know she disappeared?"

"It was in the papers." Simple, quick, and a conversation stopper.

"Where did you work before?" He asked. Nice try.

"None of your business and that's the truth." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. Me: 1, Sebastian: 0.

"Oh really? Were you unemployed?" I remained silent. No point in giving him what he wanted.

He sighed. "I'm just trying to converse with you." He told me.

"Read my lips. Not interested." He smirked, and I turned so I wasn't facing him. He cupped my face in his hand as twisted me to face him.

"Oh really? That's what your mouth says. What does your body say?"

"Sebastian." Ciel stated in a warning tone. Thank you Ciel.

"Yes my lord."

"Pay attention to where you are going."

"Yes, my lord." He let go of my face and grabbed the reins with both hands. I crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk.

"Whip that smirk off your face Leiah." he said. I shrugged.

"Why should I?" I asked. He gripped the reins tighter. Me: 2, Sebastian: 0

Amelia:

"Master, Mistress, we've arrived." Sebastian announced, opening the carriage door. I stepped out first.

"Wow, Ciel, it looks like the old manor!" I shouted. Leiah smirked as she jumped off the carriage.

"That's correct. The manor was rebuilt to look exactly like it did before." Tanaka stated.

"Tanaka! It's been so long!" I hugged him, and he, deflated?

"What the, what happened?" I shouted in alarm. I heard Leiah laugh behind me.

"Tanaka has a habit of doing, well, what you just saw." Sebastian explained. Leiah sighed.

"You shouldn't have said anything. Its fun watching her be upset." She stated.

"Leiah." I said in a warning tone.

"Yes, my lady." I turned to face her.

"Grab my bags."

"Yes my lady." she said, grabbing a bag.

"Please, allow me. It's much too heavy for you." Sebastian stated. She gave him a fake smile. And, believe me, I know when she's giving a fake smile.

"If you insist." she said.

Leiah:

The first rule, if a guy insists that he'll carry something for you, let him. It would have been a pain, with my skirt and all. Have I mentioned how much I HATE skirts.

"Follow me please." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

Lady Amelia cast me a look, and I mocked Sebastian. She started giggling, and Sebastian cast a glare at me. I just smiled sweetly.

"Wow." I said as we walked in.

"It's huge right?" I nodded.

"It's big. Not the biggest I've seen." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You should have seen Caesar's palace. That was HUGE." I stated. Sebastian looked at us.

"What about a place?" he asked. I gave him an innocent look.

"When I was younger my parents took me to Italy. I saw some palaces from the Roman Empire. They were built on greater proportions." I explained. He nodded, seeming to except my expliantion

We followed him up the stairs and into a large room.

"This is your room, my Lady." He announced. Amelia's face lit up, and I knew that she was happy. The room was large, with pale wood flooring and off-white walls. The bead was fit for a princess, and red roses decorated the room. She picked one a smelt it.

"This room is wonderful." She stated.

"Quite." I said in agreement. "Shall I help you unpack?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Sebastian, show Leiah to her room." my mistress intruded.

"Yes, my lady." He said. We both gave her a small bow and left.

When we were out of her hearing range, I allowed myself to smirk.

"What's so amusing." Sebastian asked.

"My mistress." I replied. He rolled his eyes, and I cast him a smile.

"You should relax every now and again demon." He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What did you call me?" he asked. I looked at him innocently.

"Nothing. I just said that you should relax every now and again."

He gave me curious look. "Follow me."

"May I ask what you though I called you."

I cast me a look. "I thought you called me a demon."

I placed a hand over my heart. "A demon! Why would I ever call anyone such a thing?" He didn't answer me.

_Sebastian:_

I waited for the maid to say something. However, she said nothing else the entire walk to her room.

"This will be your room." I announced. She nodded and entered quietly.

"You will find your new outfit in the wardrobe." I told her. She nodded and walked over to it. There was a look of horror on her face after she opened it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She held up the outfit.

"It's your maid dress. You'll need it." She hung the skimpy dress back up.

"I'm not wearing that. It's too short." I smirked, and her face got red.

"You planed that didn't you?"

"No. It just worked out that way. I suggest you get changed. Dinner will be served soon."

Leiah:

I threw my boot at the door. Unfortunately for me, it was already closed.

"That's the last time I don't bring my outfit." I grumbled as I unpacked. When I finished, I looked at the dreadful dress.

"Why did I listen to Madam Grayson?" I asked aloud. There was no response.

I groaned as I slipped out of my black traveling dress. "I hate this." I said.

"Really. I'm enjoying this." I wiped my head around to see Sebastian standing at me door.

"What the," I quickly picked my dress up to cover myself. "Get out." I instructed.

He smirked. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." I sat on my bed.

"I'm not getting changed with you here. Leave." He smirked at me.

"Are you sure."

I looked at my wall. "Yes, I'm very sure."

He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. Our faced were just inches away. "I would rethink that." He uncurled my one hand from my dress.

"I'm not letting go." I told him. He just leaned in closer.

"Are you sure." I smirked.

"I'm sure." I said. Then I brought my latest book, a Tale of two cities, down on his head. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Not get!" I said as I pushed him out. I locked the door and slid down onto the floor.

"Thank GOD that's over." I said as I stood up. I double checked the door to make sure it was locked.

I slipped out of my dress again, and claimed into the maid outfit. I pulled on the stockings, than slipped on the shoes. I gave myself an onceover in the mirror and sighed.

"I'll get them for this." I walked up to my mistresses' room and knocked on the door.

"It's me my lady. May I enter?"

"Yes." I entered, and she smirked at me.

"I see you got the outfit I told them to give to you." My mouth dropped.

"You told them to give this to me!"

"Yes. And you have to wear it." Have I mentioned the fact that my mistress can be evil? Don't let the blond hair, blue eyes, and innocent looks fool you. She can be ice cold.

"Yes, my lady." I said with a sigh.

"I've finished unpacking. You may retire to your room until dinner." Translation: You took forever, get out of my sight.

"Yes my lady."

"Oh, and Leiah, I expect you to obey Ciel's orders while we're here." Translation: Obey him or I'll hurt you.

"Yes, my lady." I left the room and headed back to my room. If I was going to be forced to wear this, might as well do it my way.

_Sebastian:_

"Where is Leiah?" I asked Amelia as she sat.

"Her room. But she should to be here." She said.

"Who's supposed to be here?" Leiah asked from next to her mistress.

"Oh, Leiah. It's nice of you to join us." Lady Amelia said.

"If I missed dinner what type of maid would I be?" She answered with a smile. Then she twirled. "How do I look my lady?" My jaw almost dropped.

She was still wearing the dress, but she made a few changes. The stockings became black, and the white heels changed into knee-high black boots. She also had chosen black fingerless gloves.

"Very nice. Where did you get the boots?" Amelia asked.

"I got them back in America." She smiled when she looked at me.

"Are you ok Sebastian? You look a little tense." she said.

I looked away from her. "I'm fine."

Leiah: 

I smirked at Sebastian. Ever since I had shown off my, improvements, to my outfit, he's been trying to avoid looking at me.

Now dinner's done. Ciel had retreated to where ever he goes, and I was brushing my mistress's hair.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Sniff my hair? Is that common for all demons?" I smiled at her.

"No. I simply love your shampoo, and you always smell sweet." I told her as I pulled the brush through her hair.

"Oh. I was just wondering." She answered with a yawn. I kissed the top of her head.

"There, done." I announced, placing the brush on the table. She yawned as she climbed into her bed. I closed the curtains, and she fell asleep. I cast her a small smile as I shut off the light.

Day 1, finished.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Servents

Chapter 2:

Meet the servants

**Here's chapter 2. Huge thanks to Mistyrious97 for her wonderful review :) You are amazing!**

**Remember, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

Leiah:

"Young mistress, it's time to wake up." I said, gently shaking her. She hit my hand and pulled the covers over her head. I smirked.

"Come on. Time to face a new day." I said, pulling the covers down again.

"Leiah, leave me alone." She commanded.

"Fine." I pulled the curtains back to let the sunlight in. She glared at me.

"You're evil." She said. I smiled.

"I know I am." I poured the tea. "The young master had some American tea ordered for you." She took a sip.

"Not bad." She decided after another sip.

"That's good to know." I pulled her dress from the closet. She dropped her robe and stepped into the gown.

"I hate corsets. Leiah."

"Yes my Lady." I pulled the strings to tighten the top.

"Ouch, Leiah. Gentle, I don't want to stop breathing."

"Yes my lady." I said with a smirk. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Sebastian walked in. I cast him a glare.

"Excuse the intrusion, but the young master requests that you join him for breakfast." He said.

Amelia smiled. "That would be lovely." she stated in a dreamlike tone. I rolled my eyes. Good lord!

"With that, my I be as bold as to steal Miss Archer away to help with breakfast?" He gave her a pleasant smile.

"Leiah, go with Sebastian." She instructed. I nodded as I tied the laces. "Oh, and find me a drink to please."

"Yes, my lady." I said with a small bow.

I walked with Sebastian in quiet towards the kitchen.

"Oh, who's that Sebastian?" a girl with glasses asked as we entered.

"Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, this is Leiah Archer. She's Miss Auburn's handmaiden." He told them.

"Wow. She's pretty, yes she is." The glasses girl said.

"Yeah, we can see that Mey-Rin." Said a guy with a cigar dangling from his mouth.

"Um, ok." I looked over to Sebastian.

"As amazing as I am, I'm not a mind reading." I said. They looked at me in shock. "Um, names." I said.

"I'm Mey-Rin, yes I am." Glasses said.

"I'm Bard." That's the guy with the cigarette in his mouth

"I'm Finny." This came from the guy with the straw hat.

"Cool." I nodded my head.

"Now, have you finished your chores?" Sebastian asked. The three servants looked at eachother.

"Well, shouldn't you get to work." The tone of my voice said that that was a command.

"Um, now."

"Right!" They ran off. Sebastian looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked as I stated looking in the cupboards.

"Nothing. Today's breakfast is a poached salmon with a light mint salad." He told me. "What are you looking for?" He asked me.

"Found it!" I cried in triumph, pulling out o can of coffee beans.

"What do you need that for?" He asked.

"The mistress likes her coffee." I said as I started the preparations.

The two of us started cooking. I have to admit, I was a little nervous being alone with Sebastian. Properly because I had a feeling he was trying to find out what I was. Damn, I had really messed up last night.

"Your mistress didn't like the tea the young master ordered?" Sebastian questioned.

"She liked the tea. However, she's quite irritable without her coffee." I told him as I poured the black liquid into a cup. I added some sugar.

"You know how she takes it?"

"Of course. If I didn't, what kind of handmaiden would I be?" I asked with a small smile.

"Not a very good one." He said placing the finial finished salmons on the plates. I rolled my eyes as we walked to the dining room. The young master and my mistress were already seated.

"My lady, my lord, Breakfast is served." Sebastian announced. I handed the salmon and the salad to my mistress along with the coffee.

She took a hesitant bite of the salmon and sip of the coffee. "Very good. I'm impressed." she said.

"Naturally. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said. I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking about the coffee. I was worried that it would be too weak." She smiled up at me. "Thank goodness that Leiah is such a capable maid." She said. I smiled down at her.

"Thank you. You see, I'm simply one hell of a maid." I said, mocking Sebastian. He sent me a glare.

"Interesting." Ciel said.

"What interesting Ciel?" Lady Amelia asked.

"Your maid. She is very capable, yet acts so childish." he stated. My jaw locked. No, I wouldn't say anything.

"You're correct. Leiah has childish tendencies. Yet she is very capable. I wouldn't trade her for another maid in the world." She can't trade me.

"Thank you my lady, but I am only a mere maid." I said, attempting to sound humble.

_Sebastian:_

"This morning's plan did not work, did it." my master said.

"I apologize. It seems that this girl guards herself very well." I stated.

"Well, break through her guard." He instructed. I sighed.

"Yes my Lord." I said with a bow. He waved his hand, dismissing me.

Outside, I saw something I didn't think I would see. Leiah was fixing a flower arrangement.

"My I ask what you're doing." She jumped.

"Don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on a lady." She said. I smiled at her.

"Of course. It there was a lady around, I wouldn't." She twirled to face me.

"Hey! I AM a lady. And you seemed to notice it yesterday!" She said.

"Did I?"

She walked so our faces were inches away. "Yes, you did." She placed her hands on her hips. I caught a scent, the same one I had smelt yesterday, in her room.

"You must have mistaken someone else for me." Her mouth opened in shock.

"NO, you, I,"

"its un-lady like to talk in such a manner." I chided her. She huffed.

"Like I give a damn." She turned back around and continued with her work. I smirked.

Leiah:

Can my day get any worse? First I nearly kill myself trying to get dressed (don't ask.). Then I nearly fall going to meet my mistress (don't ask).

I finished arranging the flowers and I walked away.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard a scream. I saw Mey-Rin trying to balance a bunch of boxes. And they were all about to fall.

I grabbed a few. "There, better?" She gave me a shocked look.

"Um, uh." I smiled.

"I'm not gonna yell at you."I told her. "Where are these going?" I asked.

"To the kitchen. It's the master's new tea set, yes it is."

"Ok than. I'm following you." Yeah, might not be a good idea. But, we got to the kitchen without any major injuries.

"Mey-Rin, what took you so long?" Bardroy asked.

"Sorry. I nearly dropped the tea set. But Leiah here helped me, yes she did." She said. Finny looked at me in wonder.

"Really! Wow, you're so nice!" He said.

"Um, thanks. I just thought it would be horrible if something happened." I said. Lord, I hope this boy doesn't start to think I'm an angel or something. THAT would be horrible.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" Bard asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Now, please excuse me, but I have to see to my mistress." I said.

I made my way up to my mistress, knowing that she would be summoning me soon. But I was not expecting Sebastian to be in her study. She gave me a look that said get him out of here. I nodded.

"Oh, Sebastian, how nice of you to be here." I said.

"Oh, Leiah. Where did you vanish to?"

"I was helping Mey-Rin carry some boxes. She said something about a new tea set."

"Oh. I best go see to that. Are you sure there is nothing I can get for you Madam."

"No Sebastian. You can go." She said.

"Yes, my lady." HE turned and left. I shot him a glare as he walked by.

I waited until the door shut. "Are you okay my lady?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

"I'm fine Leiah. Stop worrying about me." She said. I smiled.

"If I didn't what kind of handmaiden would I be?" She rolled her eyes at me. "What did he want?" I asked.

Amelia:

I looked down as Leiah started straitening up. "He scares me." I said quietly.

"Huh, who does?" She asked.

"Sebastian. He scares me." She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder as she knelt down. I looked up at her.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you." She put her right hand over her heart. I took her hand and pulled the glove off. There, on the back of her right hand, the Faustian mark. I put a hand over my necklace.

"Yes. This is an order. You shall protect me from any dangers." I said, looking at her.

"Yes my lady." She said, bowing her head. Her eyes became completely black. "I swear."


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures in Dreamland

Chapter 3:

Adventures in Dreamland

**Don't ask. I just got this crazy idea, and decided, why not. I'll post her demon outfit online :) **

**HUGE thanks to poisedrose and Mistyrious97 for the reviews! **

**Don't forget, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

Leiah:

Remind me to give my subconscious a pep talk when I wake up, because right now it's really crappy. Don't believe me? What do you call being on a burning boat surrounded by a river of lava? I call it crappy.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked aloud as I jumped to a rock. I had a strange suspicion I was being messed with, mainly because I was wearing my demon outfit.

"Ok, who's messing with me?" I asked as I jumped onto the river bank. There was a giggle, and I saw a shadow figure dart into a cave.

"Come on." I mumbled as I ran after it. Damn, why are caves so windy? I took off my hat so I wouldn't lose it.

"Finally, a light." The only time I've ever been happy to see a light like that.

I stepped out into a large windy field, where it was the middle of the day. I looked around. What in the name of God is going on? How did I get from lava cave to windy field. And don't answer a tunnel, or I'll have to hurt you.

"Julia!" Someone shouted. I looked down.

"What, Guinevere, what are you doing here?" I yelled down, still in shock.

"Julia, get over here. Father will be mad!" She headed into the forest at the edge of the field.

"No, Guinevere, wait." I ran after her. This isn't real. This can't be real!

The sky changed into night as soon as I reached the woods. "Guinevere, wait! Where are you?" I walked into the woods.

"It's so cold Julia." I turned around. She was sitting on the ground.

"Guinevere!" I took a few steppes beck.

"Why is it so cold Julia? Why?" I crawled towards me, and I took another step back.

"I, I It's not cold. It's not." She continued crawling towards me.

"Help me Julia. It's so cold." I backed into a tree. She grabbed my shirt.

"Julia, help." she pleaded.

"My name's not Julia." I told her.

"Please Julia."

"My name's not Julia. It's Leiah." She didn't listen.

"Help me." She breathed.

"I can't help you."

"Why not Julia? Help your sister."

"I can't help you. You're dead Guinevere." I said, trying to convince myself.

She grabbed my hand and put it over her heart. "My heart is beating. But it hurts. Why does it hurt Julia. Please big sister, help me." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Guinevere." I said as I hugged her.

"You can't help her." Someone said as blood appeared. Guinevere was pulled out of my arms.

"No, Guinevere!" I yelled as I bolted upright in my bed. A pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Get off. I have to save her, I have to" I tried to escape the grip.

"Calm down Leiah." someone whispered in my ear.

"No, I have to, I have to…" I let the sentence drop as tears started spilling from my eyes. I covered my face with my hands. Whoever was holding me put a lock of hair behind my ear. I looked over into a pair of reddish eyes.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" I asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Would someone tell me who let him in here?

"I heard you talking in your sleep." I blushed. "And I decided to see what was worrying you. Who's Guinevere?"

I looked away from him, "No one." I said.

"That why were you so anxious to save her." He asked, cupping my face. I looked back at him. Our faces were inches away.

"I don't know." I answered as he pulled me closer to him.

"That's not an answer. There must have been a reason." He said. I stared at his lips.

"There was none." I said. He smirked.

Than he kissed me.

**HA! Cliffhanger. ;)**

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4: One of Those Days

Chapter 4:

One of Those Days

**

* * *

**

**This is the re-done chapter. Sorry, but I felt that the chapters where to rushed. So I'm re-doing them. Sorry for any inconveniences. And the dress Leiah winds up wearing is like Angelia's only black.**

_Sebastian:_

I walked quietly by Leiah's room. She should be asleep by now, and I didn't want to wake her.

I heard mumbling from inside, and I stopped. Should I see if she needs something? No, if she needed something, she would go get it. After all, she is one hell of a maid.

She said I couldn't quite make out. I looked towards the door and opened it. After all what's the worst that could happen, her hitting me with a book again?

I was not expecting to find her asleep.

"So, dear Leiah, you talk in your sleep." I said to myself, sitting on the bed next to her. She said something, which sounded like Guinevere, as I brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She looked upset.

"No, Guinevere!" She yelled as she sat upright. A look of panic took over her face, and I put my arms around her.

"Get off! I have to save her! I have to" She tried to get out of my arms.

"Calm down Leiah" I whispered into her ear.

"No, I have to, I have to…" She dropped the sentence as tears started to fall. She covered her face with her hands. I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and she looked at me.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" She asked

"I heard you talking in your sleep." She blushed. "And I decided to see what was worrying you. Who's Guinevere?"

She looked away from me, "No one." she answered looking away from me.

"That why were you so anxious to save her."I replied, cupping her face. Our faces were inches away.

"I don't know." She said as I pulled her closer.

"That's not an answer. There must have been a reason." I told her. She stared at my lips.

"There was none." she replied.

I leaned in close and kissed her.

Leiah:

What the FUCK. Ok, I wasn't planning on having Sebastian's mouth on mine. I suppose that's what I get for staring at his lips.

But, as things were, I kissed back. He held me tighter, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss.

I just want to forget what happened. So, why not make out with a powerful demon on my bed? Makes perfect sense to me. Just forget.

WAIT, what the fuck am I doing! I pushed Sebastian off me.

"Hold on, what ARE you doing in here? You don't belong in here!" I said, glaring at him. He sighed.

"I believe we were past that part." He replied. I gave him a really look.

"You never answered the question." I retorted. "And don't give me that whole talking in my sleep bullshit."

"I told you the truth. I can never lie." He said. Oh, I forgot, normal demons can't lie. Thank the devil I'm not normal.

"I don't care. Just leave." I said, pointing to the door. He lay back in my bed.

"Damn it Sebastian, get the fuck out." I threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"I'm quite comfortable here." I replied, pulling me on top of him. I glared at him, my eyes changing from brown to their demonic red. He stared at me in shock for a second, but then regained himself.

"So, you're a demon also. You must be extraordinarily weak. You let yourself be caught. If you hadn't I wouldn't have ever know." He said. Weak my ass. If I really wanted to, I could gut him right here. Or I could torture him, break his bones, saving his neck for last, without even moving. However, as things go, I just looked down in shame.

"So, are you?" He tilted my head up.

"Yes. I guess I did let myself get caught." I said. He kissed my jaw.

"You did, unless that's what you wanted." He started working in my neck. I pulled myself off him and glared at him.

"No, I didn't. Now out of my room." I replied. He smirked at me.

"Why, you don't enjoy my company?"He teased.

I pushed him off the bed. "Take a clue Sebastian. No, I don't." I got off my bed and opened the door. "Here's the door. I suggest you use it." Not a suggestion. He smirked at me as he left. I closed the door and locked it.

_Sebastian:_

I smirked at the wall separating my room from Leiah's. I had heard he clime back into her bed, and fall asleep.

I had kissed her. If I was a different demon, I wouldn't be in my room at this moment. I would be in hers. But I'm not that kind of demon. And, anyways, that would come later.

Leiah:

I had attempted to sleep after Sebastian left. Didn't really work. I had a feeling that it's going to be one of those days.

I frowned at my mirror. Crap, I have nothing to cover that. What is that you ask? The hickie Sebastian gave me. Yes, a hickie! And I have nothing to cover it.

I grabbed my brush so I could fix my hair in a desperate attempt to hide the red mark. Yes, I hate Sebastian now.

I scowled as I climbed the stairs to the kitchen. Sebastian smirked at me when I entered.

"I'm not speaking to you butler." I told him.

"Oh why not."

I moved my hair so he could see his crime "This is why." I growled. He gave me another smirk. I'm ready to kill him.

"Don't fucking smirk. There's nothing good about this." I hissed. His smirk grew into a smile. I growled and went to preparing breakfast for my mistress.

After receiving a burn from preparing breakfast, creating a few new swear words, and almost killing Sebastian, I went to the mistress's chambers to wake her.

"Good morning mistress." I said, placing a cup of tea on her bed-stand. She glared at me.

"Go away Leiah. Let me sleep."

"But it's time for you to wake up." I proclaimed, taking a dress out of the wardrobe.

"Go away Leiah. I want to sleep." She threw a pillow at me. I sighed. I so don't need this.

"My lady, I suggest you get out of bed before I drag you out by your hair." I threatened. She glared at me.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. I've been having a very bad morning. So please just cooperate." I said. She glared at me as she sat up.

"There, happy you damned demon?"

I smiled. "Yes, very much." She yawned as she sat up. I undid the laces on her nightgown. She slipped out of the lacy fabric and into the dress. As usual, I laced up the corset, a little harsher than normal, and slipped on her shoes.

"Leiah, your hair is different today. Why?" she asked as I pulled her hair into her normal low pick-tails.

"Nothing of your concern." I told her. She nodded, causing me to lose my grip on her hair. I bit my lip.

"My lady, if you would kindly not move, I still need to finish doing your hair." I said.

"Sorry."

* * *

So far the day had been going well, for everyone else. Right after I finished cleaning the library, tutoring my mistress, baking a cake for Lord Ciel, I still had to re-clean everything I had already done because those three fucken servants messed everything up. I was currently preparing lunch.

"Fucking servants. Can't they do anything right? Really, just don't destroy anything. Is that really so hard. And that damn butler," I growled as I tightened my grip on the knife I was holding. "Is going to fucking kill me. I'm no slave."

"You're correct. However, your hand is sliced open." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I snapped out of my rant and looked at my hand.

"Crap, shit, son of a bitch!" I dropped the knife as more curses climbed out my mouth. Sebastian took my hand and ran it under the water.

"Cursing won't heal your hand Leiah. Just allow it to bleed longer." He told me. I blushed as he bandaged it.

"Thank you." I said. He looked at me.

"For what."

"My hand. I was so not here when I did that." I told him. He smirked at me, and I considered stabbing him.

"I could see. You rest. I'll finish dinner." He said. I nodded and decided to watch him cook.

I could only imagine what Gabriella would say. Probably something having to do with me getting laid. "Leiah," she would start, "you have an extremely hot guy in the same room as you. You also haven't had a guy in FOREVER!" I started giggling. Succubi, what can you do with them.

"Gab, I don't need a guy." I would reply before snapping the rim of my hat down. She would put her hands over her chest.

"You're suppose to have sex about every 2 weeks. It's been like, 2 centuries."

"It has not been 2 centuries. Only 2 years."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" I fell off my chair from laughing. Sebastian looked over at me and sighed.

"You are going to break your neck." He warned. I was laughing to hard to answer him.

"May I ask what's so funny." he said when I finial calmed down and stood up.

"Nothing, just the little people inside my head." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Wait, come back here." I turned and walked over to him.

"Yes?" He handed me a paper.

"I need these ingredients for dinner. Go get them." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me? When did I become someone you could boss around?" He cast me a warning look.

"Whatever." I headed up to my mistresses room.

"Come in." She said. I entered with a smile.

"What is it Leiah?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm being sent into town. Would you like to come with me?" Her face lit up as she jumped out from behind her desk.

"Are you kidding me! These business reports are so dull." She shouted. I smiled and grabbed her coat. I put it on and buttoned it up.

"So, why are you going into town?" She asked.

"Blame Sebastian. He needs food for dinner, and I don't feel like going alone." I told her true fully. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I want some candy while we're there." She told me. I sighed. Children always want candy.

We walked outside where Sebastian was finishing up the carriage. He held up the door so my mistress could get inside. I climbed up to the front so I could drive.

"Have fun Madam." He said. "I hope it doesn't rain." He looked up, and I glared down at him.

"If it rains, I'm gonna hurt you." I threatened. He smirked at me, and hit the horse's ass. The bolted, and I grabbed the reins.

"DAMN YOU SEBASTIAN!" I yelled back at him. I didn't need to look t him to imagine the smirk on his face. I got the horses under control and said quite a few curses in a dead tongue.

"Leiah, is everything alright?" Lady Amelia asked.

"Yep. Nothing to worry about!" I stated as we continued around the road. Could my day get any worse? Wait, forget I said anything, because it could SO get worse.

We arrived at the market, and I had to remind my mistress not to run off. It would just make my day if I had to look for her.

"Oh Leiah, where could I run off to?" she asked as I looked at some fish.

"I don't know, but knowing you, you'd find a way." I said. She laughed as she ventured over to another stall. I paid the man and followed her.

"Don't touch my lady." I scolded. she rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget who the master is." She said.

"I haven't. I'm just reminding the master of what's correct and what's not." I said, turning so I could look at some almonds.

"Leiah, you said we would get some candy." She wined.

"We are mistress. Let's finish up here first." I said impatiently. She sighed. My mistress can be very impatient.

We finished, after much wining from my mistress, and proceeded to a sweet shop. I love my mistress to death, but I had lost count of how many times I'd almost threatened her life if she didn't shut up.

"What do you want Leiah?" she asked. I looked at her in shock. She never offered me anything. What is London doing to her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to eat? Chose something." I put a hand on her forehead.

"I think you're coming down with something madam." I said. She rolled her eyes and swatted my hand away.

"I'm fine Leiah." I stared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mistress?" I asked. She laughed and grabbed some taffy.

"Chose something Leiah." She instructed. I looked over the shelves and found what I was looking for, chocolate. I paid the man at the counter and we left. Lady Amelia was already chewing on her taffy.

"Hey, look at this. Two pretty little cats seem to have lost their way." A guy said, stepping into out path.

"We're not lost. In fact, we're heading back to our carriage right now." I told him.

"Really. Well then, let us escort you there." He replied as a gang of men surrounded us.

"We don't need an escort." I told them. My lady took another bite of her taffy.

"Really. Two beautiful ladies in this part of town, unguarded. Why, you might get hurt. Even if you're all bundled up." He grabbed the sleeve of my coat. "In fact, this is some high end stuff. Where'd you get it pretty?" I rolled my eyes and looked at my mistress.

"Madam." She sighed.

"Leiah, get rid of them so we can get out of here."

"Yes my lady."

_Sebastian: _

"Leiah's a WHAT?" my master yelled.

"Master, please calm down. It won't do you any good to shout." I told him. "Leiah is a demon, however, she's a weaker demon. That's why I couldn't pinpoint her as a demon. Weaker level demons have an easier time blending in with humans."

"How did she acquire the knowledge to summon a demon?" He asked. The carriage pulled up outside

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well find out." I heard the door open, and people enter.

"Sebastian! Get your ass here now!" Leiah shouted. I looked at my master.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a demoness to calm and dinner to prepare." He waved me off.

I left, and found Lady Amelia standing outside the door, chewing taffy.

"Hello Sebastian."

"My lady."

"Leiah's looking for you. She seems pretty upset. Oh, and thank you for telling Ciel about Leiah. It saves me the trouble of having to tell him." She walked to her study and left me in the hallway.

I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a very pissed Leiah. She was dripping wet, with water falling from her hair. She was currently shaking her coat off.

"Why, hello Leiah. Did you have a nice trip?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Fuck you Sebastian. It started raining on the way back. I'm soaked." She complained. I smirked, and was rewarded with a punch.

"Don't you dare smirk at me. If you hadn't said anything, it wouldn't have rained!" She scowled and put her coat on the rack.

"Did you at least get everything I asked you to?" She pointed to the table.

"Yes. I got everything. No, I'm going to get changed." She left, glaring at me as she left.

Leiah:

"I swear this fucking figures." I scowled as I looked in my closet. I had been wearing my maid outfit because I thought that it wouldn't be a big deal. But now it dripping wet, and I need something else to wear. And, of course, I have nothing.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Mey-Rin entered some black fabric in her arms.

"Sebastian wanted me to give these to you, yes he did." I took the fabric and found it to be a dress.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a dress, yes it is." She said, looking scared.

"I know, just, I don't know. Thank you Mey-Rin. You can go now." I said. She left and I looked over the dress.

"Better than nothing." I mumbled as I slipped out of my wet dress. I toweled myself off so I was some-what dry. I also rung out my hair and took out the ribbon it was held with. I sighed.

"It figures. Sebastian must have God's number or something." I mumbled as I put on the dress I was given. I twirled around and giggled. I kept spinning, and my giggles turned into full-blown laughter.

I fell to the floor, still laughing. After a while, I calmed down stood up. I pulled on a pair of knee-high white stockings and black boots. I brushed off my dress and looked in the mirror. I scowled at the mark on my neck. I was going to kill that damn demon.

I quickly pulled a brush through my hair. I was too lazy to put it back up, so I left it down. I positioned my hair so it covers the ghastly mark. One last look and I was ready to go.

I first headed to my mistress's study. Her mouth dropped when she saw me.

"Oh Leiah, you look wonderful." she said. I blushed and twirled so she could see the rest of my outfit.

"I missed my dress." I said, holding onto the black fabric. She smiled.

"I thought so. I talked to Ciel, and I managed to convince him to get a dress like the one you had."

I bowed. "Thank you my lady. Forgive me for saying, but that dress was too short." I admitted. She smiled.

"Very well." The bell for dinner rang, and she smiled.

"Let's go." She practically ran out of the room. I caught her around the waist.

"Calm down young lady. Dinner won't go anywhere." I told her. She pushed me off.

"I know that Leiah." My mistress is an impatient child.

Amelia:

We walked down to the dining room. Sebastian was already setting dinner down us. I smiled.

"Oh, who are these beautiful ladies? Have you been hiding them from us Ciel?" A man asked. I blushed and Leiah rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe we've met. I would have remembered seeing an angel such as yourself." he told me. Leiah rolled her eyes again, and I gave him a kind smile.

"I'm Amelia Auburn. This is my maid Leiah Archer. I'm Ciel's fiancée." He nodded.

"You certainly have a beautiful fiancée my lord. How much do you want for the pair."

"She's not for sale Lau." Ciel answered. Leiah huffed and mumbled something. Sebastian glared at her.

"Oh. I'll give you a good price. Just name it." He insisted. I took a bite of my salad and sighed.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but you see, my mistress cannot be brought. And if you did buy her, you would find a very stubborn young lady on your hands. Not an easy going one like you currently have." Leiah said. I cast her a thankful look. What would I do without her?

Leiah:

So, dinner was very, interesting. Lau, the Asian man, kept offering to buy my young mistress. I was waiting for the order to shut him up. It, unfortunately, never came. The visitor had left, Ciel had retreated to his room, and I was heading up to my mistress's.

"It's about time Leiah." my lady said as I entered. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Forgive me my lady. I was held up with Finny." She rolled her eyes. I better stop doing that. but I _had _been held up. We had just started talking. I simply adore Finny. He's so innocent its adorable.

I unlaced her dress and helped her into her white nightgown. I undid her hair and brushed it out. Not that it mattered, it would just be a mess in the morning.

"Undo my necklace Leiah." she commanded. I put my brush down so I could undo the delicate silver latch. I smirked.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I find it very ironic. A cross covering a demon's mark." I placed two fingers on the contract. "The scared symbol," She cut me off.

"Don't you speak to me about things that are sacred. God doesn't exist. If he did, why would he stick me in that place? Why wouldn't he save me?" She looked up at me. If I hadn't already seen her other side, I would have been convinced she was an angel.

"May I tell you a story?" I asked as she climbed into bed.

"Of course." I sat next to the bed and cleared my throat.

Amelia:

"One, there was a young god-fearing man." Leiah began. I rolled my eyes. What was she getting at?

"One day, the village he was living in was flooded. Everyone ran for their lives. The young man, however, stayed. He climbed onto his roof, and a boat appeared. They called to the man to join them, but he insisted that God would save him. So they left." I glared at her. What's with this story? She had so many better ones.

"When the waters had ridden up to his waist, another boat appeared. They begged for the young man to come with them, yet he refused and said God would save him. So they, like the first, left."

"When the water had reached his chest, a third and final boat appeared. They begged for the man to come with them, lest he die. But he insisted that God would save him, so they left." I grabbed her sleeve.

"What story is this? Tell me a good one Leiah." I commanded. She smiled at me.

"Allow me to finish this one first." She smiled. In other words, she had something she wanted me to know. "Now where was I?"

"The third boat just left."

"Oh, yes. So, the young man died, and his soul was taken to heaven. When he reached heaven, he yelled at God for not saving him. And God replied 'I sent you three life boats. What more could I do?'" She looked at me. "And that concludes my story." She told me.

"I don't understand. Why would you tell me that story?" She stood up.

"My mistress is smart. My mistress is kind. My mistress chose life over death. My mistress chose to take the lifeboat." She looked at the time and sighed. "It appears to be your bedtime. Good night my lady. I'll see you in the morning." She took the candles and left me to ponder what she had said.

* * *

** Ok my dear ones. I changed Amelia's necklace. Yes I know, a lot of changes. To view if, use the link here - http:(just take)(enerything out)/NecklacesBig(pls.) Just take everything in these things () out. **

** And I didn't create the story Leiah told. My mother told me. Google "God have given you three chances" and it's the first sight. Just a little side note, I don't agree with the whole God doesn't exist thing. I am catholic. It just, when writing this, I have to put that someone desperate enough to make a deal with a demon wouldn't believe in God. **

** Ok, I'm sure you're tired of my talking. Please review and have a nice day. Thank you:)**


	5. Chapter 5: An Odd Day

**Hola angels! Yes, I have my laptop back, so I'm able to update! This is basically a crack chapter, but it's comic relief. I should have the next chapter up soon because I'm on bre**

**Oh, and PuFFizzLE, I didn't think your review was a flame. Sorry if I sounded rude in my message.**

**And the HUGEST thanks to HaruhiUsangie0808 for her review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Ciel wouldn't have become a demon!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

An Odd Day

Amelia:

I sat on the stool watching Leiah bake. "Are you almost done?" I asked. She sighed.

"Almost my lady." She said, pouring some milk into a measuring cup. I sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Yeash. Who knew baking a cake would take this long." I said. She smirked.

"Baking a cake as wonderful as mine is a fine art." She said. I rolled my eyes as she started stirring the mixture in the bowl.

I was randomly twirling around when Ciel walked in. He gave me a questing look.

"Amelia. What are you doing?" he asked. I stopped twirling and nearly fell. He caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." Leiah smirked at me, and I glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing my lady." She looked us up and down. "Nothing at all." I realized at Ciel was still holding me. I pushed him away blushed.

There was a crash from somewhere outside. Leiah sighed and put the now fully mixed batter on the counter.

"If you'll excuse me mistress. I better go see what happened. Before Sebastian decides to kill the servants." She said as she left. I looked at Ciel, then at the cake batter, then back to Ciel with an evil smile.

Leiah:

After Sebastian and I had cleaned up after those three walking tornadoes, we headed back to the kitchen, an awkward silence between us. Things have been, well, kind of sort of weird between the two of us, which seems to extend from our masters. Well, his master, my mistress. Something was going on, and we weren't being told.

I sighed. "How much batter do you think is left?" I asked. No response. "I mean, my mistress likes cake batter, but I don't know about your master." I let the sentence drop. He wasn't speaking to me.

He opened the door to the kitchen, and his eyes widened in surprise. Oh no, what happened?

I looked around him "Mistress." I sighed. She looked over at us.

"Oh, hi. just in time." She smiled. I sighed.

"You do realize it will take me forever to get that out of your hair." I said, walking over to her and pulled her up. "Do you want to explain."

"It was all Ciel's fault." She told me.

"No it wasn't!" He shouted. I held out a hand to help him up. He scowled at me and stood up. "She started it all." he said. Sebastian sighed.

"Well, Leiah, you will have to clean it up seeing as your mistress caused it." I looked back at him in shock.

"All by myself. There's batter everywhere!"

"So you better start." He said as he turned and left.

"Ok you two, start talking." I glared at the two of them. My mistress put her hands up.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You see, I was going to sneak some batter, just to taste. And Ciel here said something about not being a proper young lady." she said the last part with a fake accent. I rolled my eyes.

"And so?"

"Well, you see, I told him that he should take that back, but he didn't. So I threw cake batter at him. And he threw some back, and, well…." She twirled around. "You see the rest." I scowled at her.

I pointed at the door. "Both of you should go."

Amelia:

I sighed as I slipped under the warm waters of the bath. Leiah, after she had ranted under her breath for about an hour, had insisted to get the batter out of my hair. She had just finished, and was getting a towel.

"Mistress, if you're done, you should come out." She said. I rolled my eyes and resurfaced. "Figures. I was going to bath you tomorrow before the ball." she stated.

"I know Leiah. It's so nice that Ciel go to that ball. I wonder why." I let the sentence drop.

"Leiah, please get me my red robe." I said, whipping my face off. She nodded and left. I laid back in the tub and closed my eyes.

_"What aren't you telling me Ciel?" _I wondered, touching the mark on my neck. "_I can help if you let me." _

"My lady, are you going to stay in there all day?" Leiah asked, taking my hand to help me out. I scowled and pulled my hand away.

"I'm not five Leiah." I said, standing up. She wrapped a towel around my shoulders.

"Of course my lady. Oh, and the young lord and Sebastian went into London." she said.

"Into London?"

"Yes my Lady. Which is sad, because someone just came to see him." She said as there was a squeal of 'CIEL' from downstairs. I smirked.

"Leiah, dress me, and then let's go meet our guest." I said. She placed a hand over her chest.

"Yes, my lady." She said.

Sebastian:

"My Lord" I opened the door of the carriage. He scowled at me as he stepped in.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"All young women, in their twenties, who were raped and murdered, but this is interesting." I said. My master's gaze shifted from the window to me. "The victims weren't gagged."

"So? What importance does that have?"

"They were all raped and ripped to pieces, yet not bound? They would have made quite a commotion." I smirked, and he glared out the window.

"So, the only way to confirm this is to go to that ball tomorrow." he scowled. "And we are inviting Amelia and Leiah why?"

"To throw off suspicion. What would they say if they were left? They would start pester you as to why they couldn't go. And you would be forced to tell them the truth; that you are the Queen's Watchdog. But they will find out sooner or later I suppose." I smirked again. "After all they aren't stupid.

Amelia:

"My Lady, are you sure about this?" Leiah asked. I nodded.

"Of course. Now quiet. Let me finish with your make up." I scolded.

"My lady," she started to protest, but I put a hand over her mouth.

"Leiah, shut up and let me finish." I commanded. She did, casting me a glare.

"There, finished." I said as I put the top back on her lipstick. She sighed.

"They're home." She stated. I smiled.

"This should be fun." I said evilly rubbing my hands together.

3rd person:

Ciel's mouth dropped as he entered his mansion. "My, my, my," he stuttered before taking a deep breath. "What happened to my mansion?" He yelled as the three servants ran out of a room.

"They're crazy!" Bard yelled as he dove behind a pillar. Finny and Mey-Rin dove behind Sebastian.

"Who's crazy?" Ciel asked.

"CIEL!" He was glomped by a girl with blond hair who was defiantly NOT Amelia.

"Lizzy! What are you doing here!" he yelled.

"I missed you, so I decided to visit!" she said as she let the boy go. "What do you think of the manor?"

"Where's Amelia!" Ciel looked around frantically, looking desperately for his fiancée.

"She's making Leiah look cute." Lizzy said, before turning to Sebastian. "Here, put this on." She handed him a mess of beads.

Amelia walked to the center of the room and clapped her hands. "Ok, I've finally finished!" She exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now introducing, the improved Leiah." She pointed to the door. On cue, Leiah stepped through the open doors, a scowl on her face.

Sebastian's mouth nearly dropped when he saw Leiah. It was amazing what a few hours and a little makeup could do. Her lips were painted a wonderful red, and she was wearing blue eye shadow.

* * *

**A/N: sorry, I'm gonna quick interrupt here. This is the outfit she's wearing. Just remove the (dot) and add a real one. Made on . **

**http:/s784(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/yy128/crazy4wolvez/?action=view¤t;=DollDivine_SailorSenshiLeiah(DOT)jpg**

* * *

"Oh Leiah, you look so CUTE! Just like a doll!" Lizzy said.

"Thank you my lady." She said. "_This skirt is basically a belt, it's a thousand different colors! How the hell do I look fucking cute?" _She thought, and annoyed look on her face as she ran her fingers through her bangs. _"Jesus help me."_

Leiah:

I gave Sebastian a wary look. "Don't even think about it Sebastian." I growled in a voice only he could hear. Yes, Sebastian is wearing his rape face. No, it's it funny, so all you people laughing can leave now.

"Leiah is suppose to be a doll?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah. But I couldn't get her cheeks red enough." He smirked. Oh no, this is not going to end well.

"Would you like me to assist?" he asked. My mistress smiled happily, answering yes without saying anything. I gave Ciel a pleading look, and tried to wordless will him to stop his butler. I think he was still going through shock, because he wasn't even looking at us.

He walked up to me and smirked. "Don't even think about it Sebastian. Rape's illegal here." I told him. He pulled me close.

"Rape? Rape. What an ugly word Leiah. I would never do anything of the sort to you." He pulled my face closer to his. "After all, you will be begging for me to take you." he whispered. I blushed a deep red, and he smirked again.

"You!" I growled.

"Yes Leiah?"

"Oh, you planed this!" I pushed him away, and heard a squeal. I was then tackled to the ground by two blonds.

"Oh Leiah! Now you look even cuter!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah! So cute! Leiah, you could be a real doll if you wanted!" my mistress yelled in agreement.

"Lizzy, does your mother even know you're here?" Ciel asked. I glared at him. _Now_ he decides to speak.

"No. I wanted to see you, so I snuck out!"

"WHAT! Lizzy, if your mother finds out!"

"Don't worry Ciel." My mistress said. "It'll cause wrinkles." I faceplamed.

Amelia:

So, after much begging and pleasing on my part, I was able to convince Ciel to let Lizzy stay. I don't think he was happy about the changes Lizzy and I made. Oh well, he shouldn't leave me alone to long.

"Mistress." Leiah's voice drew my gaze from the window next to my bed.

"Yes Leiah?" I looked over to her.

"Sebastian just left the house."

"To go where?"

"I don't know my lady." I glared at her.

"Go find out." I commanded, and the candles blew out. The room was submerged in darkness.

"Yes, my lady."

**-_-;; yeah, not my best chapter, but it was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Much love,**

**Chandinee **


	6. Chapter 6: Morning of

**Wow. I haven't updated in like, forever. Sorry. I've been addicted to Hetalia lately. Would you believe that reading some Hetalia Horror fics convinced me to write? *Shot* **

**Thanks to Liana-chan, iLuvOuranHighSchoolHostClub, HaruhiUsangie0808, and RainbowGummyRawrz for their reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Leiah and Amelia _SO _would be in there.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Morning of

Leiah:

I sighed as I looked at the pool of liquid on the floor. I knew it would stain, but my mistress didn't care.

"Mistress, that will stain." I told her. A dark shadow formed over the puddle, and when the shadow vanished, so did the liquid.

"All you do is bring me back useless information." My hand clenched into a fist.

"My lady, you told me to find out. I knew you would want to know. And,"

"Shut up."

"My lady I-"

"I said shut up!" She yelled, her hand connecting with my face, resulting in s slapping sound. I was momentary stunned as a red mark in the shape of a hand formed on my cheek.

"Leave me." I bowed and left.

After I walked down the hall, I touched my cheek and laughed. "It seems my hard work is paying off, huh my young mistress." I picked up a white rose from a vase. "Soon, very soon, your soul will be to my liking. But what else should I expect?" The two rose petals fell onto the floor. "I am, after all, one deviously talented maid."

Ciel:

"Ciel, what's going on?" Amelia shouted, slamming her hands on my desk.

I sighed. "What do you want Amelia that you can't get from Sebastian?" I asked.

"Answers!" She yelled.

"Calm down Amelia. There's not need to shout." I told her.

"Then tell me what I want to know!"

"Quiet Amelia. Like I said, there's no need to shout." Her hands clenched into fists.

"Look Ciel, you may not care, but I care about you. That's why I want to know." She said, on the verge of tears. I sighed. Why must she be a nuisance?

"I'm telling you everything you need to know Amelia." I responded, just wanting her out of my office. She growled and stormed out as Sebastian walked in. He looked at the door, then at me.

"I have the feeling I missed something my lord." He said, pouring my tea.

"You have no Idea."

Amelia:

I stormed to the library. I always found it relaxing. The dark shelves, the countless books, the quiet atmosphere. But it didn't seem to be working today.

"You are becoming a better actress my lady." Leiah said. I looked around, but couldn't find her.

"But, I guess that come along with the position." She sighed.

"Show yourself Leiah!" I yelled. I could imagine the smirk on her face.

"Hold your head high my lady." She responded with a giggle. Hold my head high….

"Leiah, come down from there." I said, looking up. She was sitting on top of one of the bookshelves.

She jumped down, landing on one knee. "You called my lady." a smirk appeared on her face.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"I finished it all before breakfast." She told me. I considered hitting her again.

"Get out of my sight." I hissed. She smirked again as she stood up.

"Yes my lady!" She left, and I sat down in one of the chairs. I pulled my knees up and lay my head in them.

_ "Oh Ciel." _My thoughts drifted to us when we were younger. Back then, we had no secrets.

"My lady." I looked over to see Sebastian.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I have been told to inform you that my master has had a dress made for you." I huffed and looked out the window.

"Fine."

"May I be of any service my lady."

"No, just leave."

"Yes, my lady."

Leiah:

I bounced out of the drawing room, still looking for Sebastian. Yes, I am very bored.

I spied said demonic butler and ran up behind him. I grabbed his right hand.

He sighed. "Yes Leiah?" I smirked and kissed his cheek. He looked at me in shock. He brought his free hand up, and I pulled his glove off with my teeth. Letting go of his hand, I ran down to the end of the hallway waving the glove.

"I have your glove." I sang. He glared at me.

"Give the glove back." he ordered, holding out his hand. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he sighed. I giggled and twirled, closing my eyes, glove gripped tightly.

Sebastian sighed, and I stopped twirling to look at him. My mouth formed a smirk as I ran down the hall.

I ran out into the garden. I finally stopped running when I found some rose bushes. Sebastian was nowhere in sight. I looked up into a window, sensing his presence. I sighed and picked a white rose.

"Oh dear Sebastian, if you can't keep up now, how will you ever be able to do anything?" I wondered aloud. "After all, when dealing with someone like me, the only thing you can is run. And with slow prey," the rose in my hand wilted, it's petals turning black. "The only thing they can do is run. Isn't that right, my lady?" I smirked, not even needing to see the young lady to know she was there, behind the corner.

"Yes, that is all they can do. Yet this prey is merely acting. It's annoying. Not one single lead." her hand clenched into a fist. "It's very annoying." She stated.

"Do not worry my lady. After all, I am one deviously talented maid."

"That may be, however, we are still in the same position we were before." She shook her head in frustration. "I want answers Leiah." She hissed.

I smiled. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

**Yes, very uneventful. But I had to put something out. I'm soooooooo sorry about not updating in like, FOREVER! I have a good reason! **

**Hetalia! Yes, I know, don't ask. The next part WILL be out soon…ish. Just a warning, things are GOING to get gory soon. I'll give you a warning when they will, but I thought this would be better. **

**Ok, I'm gonna go now. **

**VODKA! **

**~ Chandinee!**

**P.S: Review or I'll set Sebastian on you! **

**P.S.S: Where do you think Sebastian went? Leave your answer in the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

**Ok, I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating in like, forever. I still blame my Hetalia obsession! A huge thank you to _Liana-chan_, _HaruhiUsangie0808,_ and _Illusions Of Space_ for their review! **

**P.S: I changed how Leiah looks. Her new picture is on my profile, or, if you're too lazy to go to my profile, she looks like Éclair from Kiddy Grade (while she still had brown hair)**

**Ok, That's it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Butler (lol. I'm lazy). If I did, I would be rich. Probably. **

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Ball

"Would you like a drink Madam?" A servant asked. Leiah* gave him a smile as she took a glass.

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip of the wine. After he left, she made a face.

"What was that for?" Amelia asked.

"The wine tastes funny." The maid said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Then don't drink it." She said. "Now, have you seen Ciel or Sebastian?" She asked.

"No my lady."

"Where the fuck are they?" Amelia growled. Leiah sighed, but didn't correct her. There was no need to.

"Amelia!" Ciel made his way through the crowd, and the blond teen allowed herself a small smile.

"Hi Ciel! Where were you two?" She put her hands on her hips. Not only had the earl made the two ladies travel in a different carriage, but he also missed the first half of the dance!

"Never mind. I want to dance." She grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny Sebastian?" Leiah asked innocently, before noticing their masters on the dance floor. "Oh, I see."

Sebastian put a hand around her waist. "Well my dear. Shall we dance?"

Before the brunette could protest, she was dragged out and into the dance. One strong arm wrapped around her waist, a hand took hers, and they started to dance together.

A faint blush took over Leiah's cheeks as Sebastian pulled her closer. She didn't really want to be here, in his arms. She glared at him. This was going to be one very long dance.

Amelia sighed at her fiancée. "You are a really bad dancer Ciel." She said.

"Then why are you dancing with me?" He shot back, and she smiled.

"Because you promised me." She replied, glancing over her shoulder to look at the two demons dancing. Leiah was blushing a deep red and not looking straight at her dance partner, while Sebastian was smirking at her. In fact, if Amelia was reading him correctly, he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Why are you looking at them?" Ciel snapped. She smiled at him.

"Come on, they are like, the perfect story." The song ended and, as the people applauded the dancers, Amelia dragged Ciel outside. "A young, beautiful maid who tries to resist the handsome butler, but fails. In fact, the dance would be the beginning of the end of her resistance." She continued with a smile.

"Oh really. How would that be?" Leiah hissed as the two demons joined their masters on the balcony. Amelia smiled at her maid, who was fixing the little hat in her hair.

"Didn't you forget something my lady?" the maid said.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Thank you for the dress Ciel !" Amelia half yelled before grabbing her maid's hand. "Come on Leiah! It's cold out here, and I saw a buffet inside." The blond was ecstatic as she dragged her maid back into the ball.

"I'll grab you some cake!" She shouted as the two disappeared into the ballroom.

Ciel sighed at his fiancée's disappearing form. "Are you alright my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some bad memories." The boy said. Sebastian smirked, a knowing look on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, and let's get to work before Amelia and Leiah realize we're missing."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Inside the ballroom, Amelia was sipping wine handed to her by Leiah. The brunette had disappeared with a man a few seconds ago. And, if Amelia knew Leiah, she knew exactly what was going on.

Amelia looked at the cake in her hand. _"I promised Ciel I'd get him cake."_ she thought. _"But I don't see him"_ She scowled. This was not what she wanted right now.

"Now now, that frown doesn't belong on such a beautiful angel's face." a man said behind her. She turned to see a young man with black hair and blue eyes.

She gave a false smile. "Sorry. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Ah, well, perhaps I can assist you with that my dear"

Good God, he was trying to make her sick. Amelia gave the sweetest smile she could muster. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself sir. But thank you anyway."

An arm wrapped around her waist. "Well then dear, Let me at least put your mind at ease."

"That would be nice." she said. A smirk appeared on his face as he took her hand.

"Well then my angel, we should be going."

* * *

"Any last words sweetheart?" a man taunted, holding a blood stained knife up. The girl he was taunting rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, how about some breath mints?" She asked, a smirk working its way onto her face. The man growled and backhanded her. A thin red line appeared on her cheek where the knife cut her. She didn't really care though; it was just more of her blood on the object. She sighed.

"You know, as a gentleman, you should be nicer to me." she teased. The man growled, oily brown hair glinting in the single light.

"You better shut it girl. Or else I'll kill ya." he hissed.

"Oh my, I'm so scared." she smirked before continuing. "Please, please don't kill me." she taunted. The man growled. He was sick and tired of the other person's games.

"Shut up!" he yelled, driving the knife into her heart. He let go of the object and opened the door. Three other men stepped in. One, with blond hair and wonderful brown eyes, inspected the now dead girl.

"I thought you were going to take it." he stated.

"Sorry boss. She was such a bitch." the first man explained.

"I suppose. Get it down." the boss said. The other two men unhooked the girl from her binds, and she fell to the floor.

"Damn, John, you ever see a corpse fall like that?" one, with black hair and green eyes, asked.

"Na. Never Chris. Never." John responded, eyeing the body warily. He had every reason to. When she fell, she fell so it looked like she was sitting back on her heals. Her hair covered her face, so you couldn't even see her eyes.

"Oh shut up you two and get rid of it." the boss said.

"S-s-shore thing boss." Chris stuttered, giving the girl a sad look. Blood was all over her once white dress. Same thing with the gloved hand holding the knife… wait, what?

"Jesus Christ." The two men jumped back.

"What now?"

"She, it, the hand…" John managed to get out. All eyes turned to the "corpse" sitting on the floor. Indeed, one gloved hand was holding the knife still stuck in its chest.

"It must have just fallen that way." The boss said. "Right Sam."

"Yep. Girl's dead as a doornail. I killed her myself." Sam replied.

"B-b-but…" John stammered.

"Oh shut it." the boss said, now angry. He wanted this body gone. He would never admit it, but it was also giving him a bad feeling.

There was a laugh. All eyes turned once again to the corpse. The watched in horror as the hand tightened around the knife and pulled it out, blood still fresh on the object.

"Now now boys. Arguing in front of a lady? Where are your manners?" It looked up, reveling glowing eyes with slit pupils, much like that of a cat, and a huge, insane smile, reveling devastating fangs.

"Maybe." the knife was brought up to the lips of the "corpse" "I should teach you your manners." the door slammed and the light went out.

A moment later, screaming could be heard from the small room.

* * *

*** http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=31028033 (Leiah's dress)  
**

**Ok, I hope that wasn't _to_ horrible. I know, I know, another cliffhanger. They suck, right? It's just been really hard for me to write this because I'm not really obsessed with Kuro anymore. *sigh* but I'm not giving this up. **

**I really hope the ending wasn't _too_ bad. I'm not used to writing gore or stuff like that. **

**Oh, just a heads up, next chapter will have gore.**

**Now, last thing (I promise). The first person to CORRECTLY guess what dress Amelia was wearing will get a prize. They can get either (a) create an arc for me to use or (b) give me am original character to use. (more details next chapter).Everyone else who guesses correctly gets a cookie. The answer and any winners will be announced next chapter. *HINT: Όποιος είναι ένας ανεμιστήρας που ήδη γνωρίζει ποια είναι η απάντηση!* He he he. Can't make it too easy for you, now can I? Extra props to anyone who figures out what language the hint is in!**

**Ok, I should let you go now. **

**As always, reviews are loved :) **

**Hasta la Pasta~**

**Chandinee :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Chance Meetings

**Yes! It's me! I'm alive! I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for this chapter! ^^;; this was already hard to write, and then I totally lost insperation for this story...but my muse has returned! So I'll defiantly be updating much more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro. I only own my ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Chance Meetings**

Amelia frowned as she walked through the hallways. "Leiah…" she said quietly, hopefully getting the attention of her demon maid.

"You called?" a shadow humanoid figure asked from behind her. She turned to face it.

"Where are you?" she asked the figure. She was used to this by now. A shadow was often used by the demon to communicate to her mistress.

"Sorry my lady. I got…tied up." she could hear the smirk from the demon.

"Well, hurry up." she huffed. "I wish to get back to the party."

There was a chuckle. "Yes my lady." she nearly sang as the shadow vanished. Amelia rolled her eyes and continued walking through the hallway.

"God, how did I end up with a demon like her?" she wondered, sighing. "Honestly…I hope she's having fun doing whatever she's doing. Stupid demon."

"What was that my dear?" a someone asked. Amelia jumped, before turning to see a butler with glasses and shocking golden eyes. In front of him was a boy with long blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail, only a few years older than her. The boy studied her for a moment, before smiling widely.

"You're Amelia Auburn!" he shouted, bouncing forward and taking her hand. "I'm Jacob Trancy! Please to meet you." he smiled and kissed her hand. She felt herself blush.

"Please to meet you Lord Trancy…" she said, smiling before pulling her hand back. Something was off. Not that the other two seemed to notice. Jacob was still smiling.

"You're Ciel's fiancée, aren't you? I've been waiting to meet you." Jacob held out his hand. "Would you be so kind as to walk with me?"

Amelia blinked at him in surprise, before a small smile took over her face. "I would love to." she replied, taking his hand and letting him lead her off.

Ciel sighed as he too navigated the hallway of the mansion, Sebastian following behind him like the loyal butler he is. "Are you sure the screams were coming from this direction?"

"Quite certain my lord." was the reply.

"Well then, they must have come from one of these rooms…" he trailed off as he noticed a red liquid oozing out from underneath one of the door. "Sebastian."He didn't even need to give the command. The demon knew what it would be already.

Sebastian walked over to the door and carefully opened it. He then sighed. "My my, what a mess." He said as his master walked over. Blue eyes widened in shock as the young earl covered his mouth.

A hazy memory passed before Ciel's eyes. "What the hell?" he asked in a shaky voice, wide eyes scanning the torn remains. Something about this seemed so familiar.

"It appears as though something has torn them apart." Sebastian replied, stepping into the room. "Like a wild dog." At that, something growled. Sebastian quickly stood knives and forks at the ready.

"Sebastian?" Ciel scanned the room, looking for the source of the unearthly growl. Blue eyes landed on something moving in the shadows in the back of the room. A large dog, if it could be called that, stepped out of the shadow. The creature did look like a dog, although it looked like it was all skin and bones. Around its mouth the skin was gone, exposing the teeth and gums.

It growled again, looking between the earl and his butler. Sebastian's eyes flashed a glowing pink, alerting the hound as to what exactly it was dealing with. The creature didn't care though, as it howled and pounced. Quick as ever, Sebastian threw one of his many knives, hitting the creature square in the head. It collapsed to the ground.

Ceil stared at it with wide eyes. "What the hell is that thing?"

"That, my lord, is a spectral hound." Sebastian said watching the hound for any signs it would attack again. "They live in hell, as do all shadow creatures. It's rare to see one here."

"So what is it doing here?"

"I imagine it was summoned here, although by whom I'm not sure. Very few beings have the power to summon this type of creature…." Sebastian's voice trailed off as he glared down at the creature.

A howl pulled the demon out of his thoughts. His eyes narrowed as another hound dashed past him and into the hall, knocking down Ciel in the process. It looked at them, before running off. "Sebastian! Catch it!" Ciel yelled. His butler nodded, before chasing after the creature.

"I have to apologize for before Lady Amelia." Jacob said as the two walked in the garden outside the manor. His butler was behind them a bit, giving them enough room so they didn't feel crowded.

"Hum? Apologize for what?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her. "For leading you away from the ball earlier." he replied. "You see, I wanted to talk to you, but I wanted to do so in private. That's why I approached you earlier, and then ran off." He explained, leading her to the center of the garden. There a fountain stood, statues of angels pouring water into the pool below.

Amelia blinked, before it dawned on her. "You were the boy with the black hair?" she questioned as she sat down on the edge of the fountain.

He smiled. "Yes. You're a sharp one, aren't you?" she cast him a glare, to which he laughed. "I'm sorry my lady. I didn't mean to offend you. I truly meant that. I can tell just from looking at you. You're no ordinary lady, are you?" He tilted his head. "There's something otherworldly about you."

"Otherworldly?" she looked up at him innocently. "What do you mean my lord?" He merely looked up to the sky.

"Not of this world. There's a certain something about you. Something with tells me you're not one to be trifled with." He sat down next to her. "Now, what is it about you that gives one that impression?" he asked rhetorically, a slight smirk on his face. "But then again, I may just be imagining that. Although…" He turned to face her, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. A hand cupped her chin, tilting her head up. "I doubt I am. The look in your eyes tells me I'm not." He half mumbled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Amelia felt her face heat up. She was sure her brain had mostly stopped working. Mostly, because some part of it was telling her he was to close and to get away. However, it wasn't convincing enough as she made no move to push him away. That is, until an unearthly howl made her jump and snap back to reality.

A scowl took over Jacob's face as he pulled Amelia closer, casting a glance back to his butler. On cue, a large almost skeletal dog ran into the garden. It growled at them, to which Amelia smirked. _"She really doesn't trust me for a moment, now does she?" _she thought, looking over the creature.

"My lord," The butler stepped in front of the two. "Allow me to dispose of this creature." He said, pulling a throwing knife from inside his jacket. The hound tilted it's head then howled again. A cold smirk was on the man's face as he threw the knife. The hound dodged it, running past the three and into the shadows.

Amelia turned to look at where the dog ran. Blue eyes met glowing pink, and a small smile appeared on the blonde's face. "My lord." She squirmed out of Jacob's grip. "I'm sorry, but I should be getting back before Ciel starts to worry…."

"Oh." a light embarrassed blush appeared on the other's face. "Yes, we should be getting back." He offered her his arm. With a smile, she took it, and the two started back to the ball.

The butler turned to look at the shadows. "So, are you going to hide there for the rest of the night, or are you going to show yourself?" He asked a slight smirk on his face. With a scowl, the other stepped out. Gold eyes trailed up legs covered in leather pants and a tight tank-top. "Now now, are you really giving me that look my dear?" he asked, walking over to her and cupping the side of her face. "My dear Julia?"

"That's not my name. Not now." she snapped, glaring up at him.

"Ah yes. You're going by Leiah currently." He smirked. "What a name."

"It's the name that was chosen for me by my mistress." She huffed, before hitting his hand away. "So that's what I'm going by." She pushed him out of the way and began walking towards the ball when she was stopped. A black collar had formed around her neck, and a chain attached to it, the end in the butler's hand.

"Are you going into the ball like that?" He asked, smirking again. She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, I wasn't. I have a dress I was going to change into." She huffed, closing her eyes and letting cool black shadows wrap around her. After a moment, the vanished, leaving the younger demon in a black dress, much less fancy then the one she started in, but beautiful none the less.

The other chuckled. "I see." The collar and chain vanished. "Well then, I'll let you go. But remember one thing." Striking gold eyes met furious brown ones. "No matter what, in the end, you still belong to me." with that, he vanished deeper into the garden.

Leiah huffed, moving her hand to her neck, fingers rubbing the top of her collar. "I know that." her hand wrapped around her neck. "Believe me Tallen, I know."

* * *

**And thus we meet probably the last two important OC characters! ^w^ Yes, meet Jacob Trancy and the mysterious demon Tallen. (before you ask, I have seen the second season, so I know Claude is the butler for the Trancys...but don't worry, I have everything planned out!) They'll be playing a large part later on, so be on the look out for them.**

**Anyway, I have to apologize again for the long absence. I have been busy...but I did lose my muse for this story. I just couldn't write...but it has returned, so expect more updates as soon as I have the chapters written.**

**Anyway, if you're still with me, even after all this time, I thank you. *gives everyone left cookies and yaoi***

**Don't forget, reviews are loved! I read every single one of them!**


End file.
